An aircraft generally includes a tail assembly coupled to a fuselage. The tail assembly may include a horizontal stabilizer and a vertical stabilizer positioned adjacent a rear end of the fuselage. Typically, the horizontal stabilizer limits pitching motion of a nose of the aircraft, and the vertical stabilizer limits yawing motion of the nose. During flight, air flowing across the fuselage and the tail assembly produces drag on the aircraft.